Old story, new hero
by WhiteVampireFiction
Summary: We all know the story of Alfred wanting to save Sarah! But how would the story go if there is a young girl called Alfreda instead of Alfred! Will she have the power to punish these evil creatures killing humans? Will Sarah will be saved? Or will she also fall in love with someone? Making her duties impossible?


„Oh no… what should I do? I have to find the professor as fast as possible, not that something will happen to him! And- it would be my fault!", a young person were totally depressed standing in the middle of nowhere in the deepest winter of Transsilvania. The person set aside the bags and blowed in the already frozen fingers.

 _No matter what… nothing will change if I just stand here-,_ the thoughts were stopped by the howling of wolves. „No! Not this… I have to go on and find him… he relies on me so I'm not allowed to disappoint him! And I swear neither the wolves nor the winter will kill us!, the young female student said determined and disappeared in the night.

She always was more established and determinded as other girls in her age though she didn't let boys be nasty to her. Even if she had to get dirty for this. Whatever she did people were always disappointed. - But this is her, Alfreda, a 19-years old student from Königsberg. Her place at university was partly thanks to her intelligence and partly thanks to Professor Abronsius. Her life was almost every time a struggle. People were shocked about her wantings for more freedom for women. She also knew that there were only two reasons why she is standing here. She wanted to show all other students that women can be as good as men. And the second and more important point was that Professor Abronsius hadn't had much choices because she was the only voluteer to come with him. And she knew it but didn't care. She wanted that people are proud on her and finally understand that women can also do such tasks!

„Professor? Professor?! Where are you? It's me, Alfreda!", she yelled into the night and hoped so deep for an answer. What else should she do? - Again she heard wolves - She had to hurry not that these wolves would find the professor or her. Both options wouldn't be good. Even more it would be terrible!

The wind, as cold as ice, blew in her face and she was happy every time when she got in the protective shadow of the huge trees. Since hours she didn't feel her fingers nor some parts of her face when she finally steped onto a small glade after wandering around in the spinney always looking around frightened that there are no wolves.

„Professor?", she saw a shadow sitting on a relative huge stone. „Professor!", she jelled again but no reaction. She wondered about it but didn't spend any more thoughts about it. She was just happy that she found another person in this no-man's-land. _But… what is a single person actually doing out here- at this late hour?- oh my! I should really-_ Alfreda was about to turn and silently vanish in the night again when the person started to move.

„Can I help you?", a melodic, male voice piped and the man turned flourishing. The young male wore a dilate, black, silk-seeming cape which flew wide under his movement. Alfreda stumbled some steps back and fell with all her baggage into the, from the moon glowing, snow. It wasn't very easy for her to hold in her scream. „I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!", the man came to her and offered her a hand to help her up. „T-thanks… never mind… I'm just a bit- I'I'm just easily startled…", the brunette mumbled but happily took the hand. Afterwards she did everything to bring enough space between them as fast as possible.

 _What is a young nobel- at least I think he is- doing out here in the night?! Oh gosh, Alfreda, you are seriously so talented to get yourself in dangerous situations! Especially…,_ she almost stared at the young man. Noticing his cloth with seemed not very thick. What means that they can't warm him much. _I can imagine how much the Professor would love to see this and I'm sure he would guess that he's a vampire! I think I already freeze with my cloths and mine look three times thicker than the things he wear! But… but please don't let him be a vampire! Oh this would be bad…_ her mind worked fast as always while she still stare at him.

„Excuse me, but is everything ok with you?", the man got her back in reality after some time. „W-what? Ehm… y-yes it's all right! I- I just mistaken you for someone else. I'm really sorry!", she took all the bags and wanted to leave as fast as she could. „Oh, just wait a second! What is such a beautiful man doing alone out here? By night! It can be really dangerous here!", the stranger smirked.

 _Not again… why is everyone thinking that I'm a boy just because I wear trousers… ok my hair is under my cap… but still… I shouldn't say something about it_ she decided. „I-I'm just looking for my professor. Never mind I can deal with this situation!", she started to move. „Oh no, wait! I'm sure I can help you! I saw an older man passing by some time ago!", he explained. _He saw the professor? But… it could also be a trick… I actually don't know what he plans… but he could say the truth… if he really saw him! I actually don't know where I am though… I don't know what to do!_

„He went this way!", the blonde man pointed into a direction. „Shouldn't I go with you? Not that something happens to you!", he smirked again at Alfreda and she didn't liked it again. „Ehm… no it's ok. Really… though it's late … and I think there are more important things a person like you have to deal with?", she hoped he would finally go. „Oh no! I would really like to help you!", he almost shove her into a direction and he was right. There was the Professor! He was sitting on a tree stub but he showed no reaction. „Professor?!", she almost sreamed. She shook him. Still no reaction. Tears came into her eyes. „No… no!", she couldn't believe what she saw. Also the young nobel came closer and looked at the professor. Afterwards he whispered into her ear. „He'He's still alive! If you hurry to the next village I'm sure he will survive this!", he said.

Without any more thoughts she took the Professor and followed the stranger who wanted to show her the next village. All her fear for the young man vanished when she found her Professor and was afraid she could loose him. Though he never was the nicest person. Often insulted her she still looked up to him. And he still liked her. Even if it was hard for him to show this. Plus he appreciated her even if she was a girl and wanted to learn everything about this world. He would never tell but he also felt a bit like a father for her after he heard the story of her past. It touched him!

About half an hour of silence the man said: „Look! There is the village. You can't miss the inn. I hope you're Professor will be well soon!"

„Th-", she wanted to thank the man but he already disappeared and there was no person she could thank.

„What on earth?!", she jerked. But the Professor on her back brought her into reality fast and she hurried to get to the village.

The last thing she could remember after opening the door of the in were many eyes staring at her and a huge smell of garlic came on her. Then everything got black and she just heard a female voice far away. But she couldn't understand anything because the woman didn't speak German*.

*I know this story is in English. But sill I'm in the story of the show and there Alfred (or in this case Alfreda) and the Professor are from Königsberg. While the show plays between 1902 and 1913 Königsberg belonged to the German Empire, Alfreda spoke German ^^" Just that you understand why.


End file.
